Facing the Past, Fixing the Present
by Adah
Summary: Harry disappeared from the wizarding world 10 years ago. Now, his old friends have found him and he must face what he ran away from. A sequel to Hidden Beneath.
1. A Recap and Much Bickering

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  J.K. Rowling does.

Summary:  After one very eventful night ten years ago, Voldemort was destroyed and Harry disappeared.  Harry lived as a muggle to forget about his past life.  But his old friends have found him and now he is forced to tell to tale…

**Author's note:**  I throw myself at your mercy!  Yell at me, punish me, take away my chocolate and Johnny Depp movies!  Just forgive me for taking so long to post this sequel!  I apologize more profusely than anyone as ever apologized, and I promise to update more often (as in once-a-week often, not every five months!).  So read, and enjoy, and try not to hurt me too badly!

Chapter 1: A Re-cap and Much Bickering

********

Outside, the aurors were still working at the dome, trying to make it go away.  James knew they would not find a counter-spell quickly.  He had essentially made up the spell for the dome.  His knew his power was too strong to stay within the confines of written spells.  He also knew that E levels before him were the people to create most of the spells and hexes in the world.  Sure, a regular witch or wizard could create a spell, but it was difficult, and could only be a simple spell.  The dome was complicated.  Yep, it would take hours for the aurors to remove the dome, perhaps days.  Time was not a problem.

            But did he really want to confront his past?  As Ron said, nobody could _make_ James talk about it.  He could just stay in denial.  But denial was getting to be hard work, and James _was_ rather tired of running from his past.  Why not let his story be known?  Why not let out all the horrors he kept hidden in his memory, beneath layers and layers of denial and lies?  The wizarding world was going to find him one day.  There was already going to be tons of press about this incident.  And the pills didn't work.  James no longer had a protection from his past, from the wizarding world, and from his power.

            James looked to his friends, both groups.  It wasn't fair to keep them in so much worry, in so much fear, and in so much secrecy.  Hermione had gone nuts to find him.  Peter had let his fear and suspicion take over.  Ron seemed to be the only calm one among them, which certainly was a change since school.  Hermione was supposed to be the calm one and Ron was supposed to have a short temper and unreasonable logic.  Peter was supposed to be James' best friend, but feared James the most at this moment.  Maybe James didn't know his friends as well as he thought he did, and maybe (he thought) it took some openness on his part to get openness on their part.

            None of his problems was going to be solved by lying anymore.  James had to come clean.  No, _Harry_ had to come clean.  There was no more James Potterson.  There was only Harry, and his past.

            "Fine," said Harry, summoning all the courage inside him.  "I'll tell you.  I'll tell you the whole story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.  His friends stood around him, watching his every move.

            "As some of you know, the war with Voldemort started in Britain.  By the time, people were being taken hostage and Voldemort had seized the governments of Britain, France, Germany, and Spain.  And he was at war with China and the United States."

            "Hold on!" said Sarah.  "Wait two seconds.  Just exactly who is this Voldemort?"  She looked around.  "And why do those wizard friends of yours wince when I say Voldemort?"

            "We do not!" said Hermione indignantly.

            "Um, yeah you do," said Sarah.  "You're scared."

            "None of us here are frightened of him," defended Hermione.

            "Fine then," said Sarah.  "Say 'his' name.  Say Voldemort."

            Harry rolled his eyes.  "Sarah, Hermione, cut it out.  I really don't care who cringes and who doesn't when I say Voldemort."  Harry turned to his non-wizarding friends.  "And if you had to live during the war, you would cringe too, so just drop it.  Look, I'll do a quick re-cap for those of you who don't know my and Voldemort's history."

            Sarah nodded her head a bit to show that she would drop the argument with Hermione.

            Harry tried to think of the best way to start.  It felt so odd for someone to be asking about his relationship with Voldemort.  "Well… it all started when I was a baby," began Harry.  "A prophecy was made and Voldemort found out that I would one day be the most powerful wizard alive.  This, of course, ruined his plans for world domination, so he decided to kill me before I was able to even speak.  He came to my parents' house, where he murdered both my mum and dad, and them tried to kill me.  Unfortunately, the curse rebounded and turned Voldemort into a spirit thing… or something."

            Emma raised an eyebrow.

            "Most of the wizarding world assumed he was dead and I was famous overnight.  I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle--"

            "So those were the people we met the other day…" said Jacob.

            "Who were not the most loving of people--"

            Fred snorted.  "Yeah, locking your nephew in a cupboard isn't what you'd exactly call 'hospitality'."

            "But I was re-introduced to the wizarding world when I was accepted to Hogwarts, one of the best schools in England," continued Harry in a slightly louder voice.  "In my fourth year Voldemort created a new body for himself using my blood and gathered his followers, who were called Death Eaters."

            Emma and Sarah were staring at Harry like he was nuts.  _Okay, so it does sound a little weird when I say it out loud_, thought Harry.

            "To make a long story short, Voldemort killed lots of people, used me as a weapon via mind control, attacked the school twice, haunted me from the back of a professor's head, unleashed a Basilisk who could kill with a single glance, tried to kill me as a memory, controlled the Ministry, and generally created havoc.  Voldemort wasn't too happy with me, which is why I was at the top of his hit list.  I think he was almost obsessed with killing me.  It's not like I was that big of a threat… I didn't even _know_ that I would one day be an E level wizard.  It didn't help that Dumbledore, the head of the school, was using me as a pawn in his little game of cat and mouse.  I was a very conflicted teenager…"

            "I'll bet," muttered Jacob.

            "You know," said Sarah.  "This is a wonderful story.  But it can't all be true."

            Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  "Shows what you know.  This is only half of what happened."

            "Well I'm sorry," shot back Sarah.  "It's just that it's rather hard to believe that a war was going on that I never heard of."

            "If you understood Harry, you would know that he wouldn't lie about something so serious!"

             "Like you know him any better that I do!"

            "Yeah, apparently so!"

            "Guys, please!" shouted Harry.  "Can you two just calm down for a moment?"

            Both women stopped talking and sat back down rather guiltily.

            "Thank you.  And yes, Sarah, this is all true.  You knew about the war, everyone did.  It's just that the non-magical people didn't know that was a wizarding war."

            Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry.

            "--And you might have not known it was a war.  Do you remember when they were talking about attacks from the North Ireland groups in Britain?  Or the revolts against the French government in France?  Germany blamed their war problems on terrorist groups and Spain said it was a rise in support for fascist groups?"

            "And China had that civil war…" said Sarah.

            "You see?" said Harry.  "You knew about it.  The countries were just blaming the attacks on other things so that the non-magical people never found out about Voldemort."

            "But what about the United States?" asked Emma.  She had, after all, been living there ten years ago, and her parents were still living in San Francisco.

            "They were not directly attacked," said Harry.  "Canada, Mexico, and the states were working to protect each other.  It was only after representatives from the anti-Voldemort groups in Britain and France asked for help that the magical government in the United States declared war on Voldemort.  And the States helped only because most of Europe was under Voldemort's control and China's defenses were crumbling.  The weaponry and defensive systems of the State's magical government were some of the best (enough money was being poured in to it, after all) and they sent both troops and machinery over to Europe and Asia."

            "So we never could have known that America was in the war?" asked Sarah.

            "No, not really.  Unless you knew magical friends who left the country to fight."

            "Ohhhh," said Emma in realization.  "I see."

            "Okay," said Sarah.  "So the war is real.  Now continue with your story."

            "The war broke out six months after we graduated," Harry continued.  "Our school, Hogwarts, was attacked and anyone over the age of eighteen was sent off to fight.  I, of course, was used as a pawn by Dumbledore and was promoted to the rank of general within a year.  Draco Malfoy, one of my best friends, was also promoted to general."

            Ginny gave a small sigh.  "We had been married for almost a year…"

            "You got married when you were eighteen?" asked Emma in shock.

            Ginny looked up at Emma.  "Yes.  Draco was nineteen.  We were perfect for each other."

            There was an awkward silence.

            "Ginny," said Harry.  "I'm sorry."

            "It's not your fault…" Ginny said dismissively.

            More silence.

            Sarah spoke up.  "Um… what's going on?  James, can you please tell the story with_out_ all these secretive history pauses?"

            Peter, who was still sitting quietly as far away from Harry as he could get, nodded his head in agreement.

            Harry was snapped out of his reverie.  "Oh, yes, of course.  Draco and I had been secretly training to be Aurors for two years.  Of course, it was set up by Dumbledore.  I should have seen it coming…"

            Sarah rolled her eyes. "_What_ coming?  You saw _what_ coming?"

            "Being promoted to general so easily," Harry answered, a bit bitterly.  "It was part of his plan.  I know it.  And while Draco and I were leading our units, Voldemort was planning something, too.  Proof of his twisted obsession with killing me.  Voldemort started taking hostages.  He would attack the person's house in the night, take them away, and cast the Death Eater sign, a green skull and snake emblem, into the sky.  And on every door or tent, for every hostage, he left a lightning bolt symbol, written in the hostage's own blood."

            A shiver went through the group listening.

            "My friend and a good sergeant, Seamus Finnegan, was the first to be taken.  Then a brilliant professor and undercover agent, Severus Snape, was taken next.  With each hostage, I became more and more enraged.  But the ministry wouldn't let me do anything about it.  Three years after the war started, my godfather, the closest thing I had to real family, was taken hostage.  Even then, I was to keep following the instructions given to me, and not go after Voldemort."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Harry remembered striding angrily into his boss' office._

_            "Where is Voldemort?" he had yelled.  "Why won't you let me track him down?!"_

_            "Look, Harry," his boss had said.  " I'm sorry about your godfather, but you have to understand… I'm taking orders directly from Dumbledore.  And he says to keep following your instructions.  He doesn't want you chasing after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

_            "Oh, that's rich!" shouted Harry.  "That I should, for once, not be chasing after that psycho Voldemort!  Especially coming from that fruitcake Dumbledore! So letting me chase after Voldemort single-handedly in first year was enough?  Or was it second year that capped it off?  Or maybe being used to resurrect the madman was as far as he was going to let me chase him?"_

_            Harry was starting to get hysterical. __"Great, just great!  The one time it is actually important to me, not to Dumbledore, does he start worrying about my welfare… like he ever did before.  I've always been a pawn!  To all of you!  To everyone!"_

_            Harry had been escorted out of the office._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But it got worse," continued Harry, as his memory floated away.  "Draco was taken away six months later.  He was like a brother to me.  I was devastated, and infuriated."  Harry's voice had turned mocking and bitter.  "The ministry knew that, and to placate me, they decided to promote me to head auror."

            "And that's when you started ignoring us," said Hermione bitterly.  "If Draco was your best friend, what we we? Chopped liver?  You treated us like it."

            "Neither you or Ron had fought by my side, battle after battle," shot back Harry.  "He understood what I was going through.  He never worried about whether or not people considered him second-best simply because he was my friend.  He never nagged about my welfare or lectured me about my so-called 'destiny'.  Draco _was_ a brother to me."

            Hermione was shocked.  Ron seemed faintly surprised, too.

            "We grew up with you, Harry!" shouted Hermione.  "We were there for you!  You barely knew that blond turkey!"

            "That's my husband you're bad-mouthing!" shrieked Ginny.

            Fred and George both narrowed their eyes at Hermione in brotherly protection for Ginny.

            "Well, if we're going by number of years, Hermione," said Harry coldly, exasperated by Hermione's outbursts, "Then Dudley should be my best friend and savior.  But he's not, is he?  And neither are you.  So get over it."

            There was a frosty silence.

            "James?" said Jacob tentatively.  "Do you want to stop?  You don't have to tell us what happened."

            Harry flopped against the side of the tunnel with an adolescent sigh.  "I don't even care at this point.  After all, it seems like I'm going to be spending the rest of my life in this annoying blue bubble trapped with you people…"

            Hermione through her hands up.   "He's doing it again!" she said to Ron.  "Don't you see?  This is just like that time when he was head auror.  Always picking fights.  Like we were beneath him, or something."  She glared at Harry.  "You need a serious attitude adjustment."

            Ron leaned in close to his wife.   "Don't you get it?" he whispered into Hermione's ear.  "Harry doesn't know what else to do.  He's probably scared and nervous, and he knows no other way to deal with his anger.  He's too frightened to let us in."

            "Please, continue psychoanalyzing and whispering about me," said Harry loudly and sarcastically.  "I know what you're trying to do."

            "And what is that?" asked Hermione.

            "You're trying to understand what happened those last two years.  You're trying to apply reason to my seemingly insane actions.  You always wanted a practical explanation, Hermione."

            "And?" asked Hermione impatiently, earning her reproachful looks from her husband.  "Are you going to regale us with an explanation or not?"

            "You really want to know what was going on?" asked Harry severely.

            "Yes, yes I do," answered Hermione.

            "And so would we!" said Fred and George.

            The Calgary group appeared interested, as well.

            Harry stared furiously at Hermione.  "Fine."

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and enjoyed my last story!  I love you tons and tons and I hope you enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first!  Thanks bunches (there are too many names to list, but just know that you are in my heart)!

Love to all,

Adah

P.s. Yes, this is a shameless plug, but I'm thinking about posting another story soon… Ever see the movie "Meet Joe Black"?  My new story is a bit like that.  Death comes to visit Harry (in sixth year) and, needless to say, things are put into perspective.  How does it sound?  Good?  Bad?  I should just be working on this sequel and not distracting myself?


	2. A Tantrum and A Plot

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  J.K. Rowling does.

Summary:  After one very eventful night ten years ago, Voldemort was destroyed and Harry disappeared.  Harry lived as a muggle to forget about his past life.  But his old friends have found him and now he is forced to tell to tale…

**Author's note:**  Oh, yeah, I forgot the whole speech I'm supposed to make about spoilers for book 5 and whatever.  So, here it is:  

**If you read book 5**, good for you!  I hope you enjoyed it and didn't hurt your back lifting it.  This story can coincide with the 5th book if you pretend that Sirius is resurrected/found in the 6th or 7th book.  

**For you guys who haven't read the 5th book**, or prefer not to confuse yourselves, or would rather believe that Sirius will forever remain in the state Ms. Rowling left him, just think of this fic as an AU.  Is everyone cool with that?  

Chapter 2: A Tantrum and a Plot

********

~~~~~~~~(flashback) ~~~~~~~~

"No!" shouted Harry as he banged his fist on the table in front of him.  "I won't have it!  I know exactly what you are trying to do and I won't lie down and take it!"

            "And what, exactly, am I 'trying to do', Potter?" calmly asked Harpocrates Ehrlich, the current Head of the Ministry.

            "You promoted me to head auror to take me off the field!"

            Ehrlich narrowed his eyes.  "You were one of our best generals, Potter.  Don't think we would sacrifice that just to fuel your ego."

            Harry gave the desk another bang with his fist.  "Why won't you let me go after Voldemort?  _Why?_"

            "Why, Potter?" Ehrlich gave a disgusted laugh.  "Just look at yourself.  Ever since General Malfoy and your godfather have been taken hostage, you've been out of control.  This is your second outburst this month.  If you were to be put back out there, you would be driven by your anger and would entirely ignore reason.  I've heard enough about you, Potter, to know that I would have to be a fool to let you command an army when your emotions are not in check.  Or should we have another discussion about your conduct six months ago?"

            "No, I --"

            "I would be glad, Potter, that you got promoted instead of fired completely.  I'll admit—this war really needs you as a leader, and your strategies are giving us victories.  But I'll sacrifice that if it means removing a general who grows reckless when emotional.  Don't think I wouldn't fire you."

            "You wouldn't dare!  Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.  I'm too important to his plan," said Harry, only a bit sarcastically.  "This is his doing, I know it!  He doesn't want me going after Voldemort!"

            Ehrlich stood up from he desk.  "I've heard quite enough of this.  Potter, get out of my office and go back to work.  You will be Head Auror and you will continue your job as Head Auror until I tell you otherwise.  I want to see you in your office every day and if I get one word that you are not doing your appointed job, I will see to it that you are fired.  Do I make my self clear?"

            Harry took a rattling breath, his face red with anger.  "Fine.  I get it.  Being a pawn suits me perfectly, it seems."

            With a slam of the door, Harry stormed out of Ehrlich's office.

_Stupid Ehrlich and his stupid instructions_, thought Harry angrily as he made he way back to his office.  _Innocent people are being harmed because of me, and I can't do anything about it!_  

Harry got into the elevator and pushed the button for his level.  _And the worst part is, Voldemort is only taking hostages to lure me to him.  Dumbledore thinks I don't know, but I'm not dumb.  I can see a trap when it's right in front of me.  Why would Voldemort take Sirius or Draco if not to bait me?  They're part of the some the oldest pureblood families_.  

Harry got out of the elevator.  _If Dumbledore's so great, why can't he face Voldemort?  Why can't he stop him?  Why do I have to do it?  Well, now's my chance.  I'm the only one who seems to understand what's going on, and I'm the only one who can save the hostages.  I've got to face Voldemort, even if it's just to make a stand_.

Harry reached his office.  He swept past his secretary, went into his office, closed the door, and sat down.  He stared into space.  

"What is Voldemort planning?" whispered Harry to himself.  _Think.  You and him are connected.  Think like him.  What is he planning?_

_He wants me_, thought Harry.  _He's trying to lure me.  But to where?  He's going to want a confrontation.  He'll want to prove that he can kill me.  I can guarantee that he won't kill me in private; he won't kill me in my sleep, he won't poison me when I least expect it, he won't arrange an assassination.  He wants to fight me publicly, that much I know._

_Therefore…_ prompted a voice in the back of Harry's mind.  _Therefore, he must be leaving me clues…_ thought Harry.  _He wants me to find him.  It's just when and where that I need to know.  And I need to find out before anyone else_.

Harry pointed his wand to a drawer in his desk and said a spell.  He pulled out a piece of parchment with writing on it.  It was one of his most prized possessions.  A rare find.  It was the prophecy.  The _entire_ prophecy.  Not the broken sphere version, not the warped Trelawny version, and not the messed-up Dumbledore version.  This was the real prophecy, made by a real seer.  There was no way Dumbledore could have overlooked this, but apparently he had felt it was not necessary to inform Harry about it.  

Harry had found the sheet of paper soon after Sirius was taken, in between a few books at Sirius' house.  The entire house and all it's dark objects were being stripped and cleaned.  It was now a full-time meeting place for the Order, and now that Sirius was gone, Dumbledore ordered the place cleaned of all belongings.  Harry and Draco were assigned with teams to clean out the enormous house and organize everything.  There were so many ancient Dark Arts books, paintings, and objects that nobody knew what to expect.  It was as Harry was cleaning and stacking the books from the gigantic bookshelf in the huge library that this sheaf of parchment fell from the bookshelf.  It had been crammed there long ago.  Harry had found it interesting, and, not knowing it was a prophecy or anything important (since it was obviously in another language), pocketed it for later inspection.

The prophecy had been made centuries ago, by a great- granddaughter of the famed seer Sybil.  It was in an ancient language, but after taking some time to translate it (almost two months), Harry got a rough idea of what it said (the his own version he assumed was much less eloquent than the real version):

"The snake and phoenix are destined to battle,

"And yet they will fight themselves.

"For the phoenix's path might turn towards the snake,

"If one decision is altered.

"The snake, once defeated, will rise from the ashes,

"Like the phoenix never will,

"For unlike the snake, the phoenix will be survivor,

"A serpentine trait as will ever occur.

"Two powerful people could fight forever,

"Unless something is to interfere.

"And that is this: a twist of fate,

"That will give one person much more power.

"For whoever attempts hostility first,

"Will double the other's ability.

"Thus in the end, a victor will rise,

"But walk away in silence."

_Really_, thought Harry.  _Even a rough translation makes it obvious!  Trelawny's prophecy just adds to this one.  Like a reminder, telling whom the "phoenix" would be, and when and where he would be.  This old one seems to spell it out clearly enough, though.  Tom Riddle and my pasts are so similar—both raised in the muggle world, both mistreated by our relatives, and so on.  I could have been in Slytherin, if I had made a different choice.  Voldemort rose from a cauldron in the cemetery, and I'm a pretty good survivor.  How close to the prophecy can one get?_

_Which means…_ thought Harry, "I'm more powerful…"

Harry quickly glanced around to see if anyone heard him.  Apparently not.  

Voldemort was obviously the first to be hostile, since I was just a baby.  I've just got to be the more powerful one.  You would think Voldemort would know about this prophecy… But perhaps he thought that a killing curse would just get rid of me.  He didn't count on "hostility" meaning any violent action, even murder, and that I would survive it.

Harry put the parchment back into the drawer and said the locking spell again.  I've got to be the first one to get to Voldemort.  I can defeat him, I know I can.  But how?  How do I get to Voldemort without everybody else finding out?  I'm at a real disadvantage by being off the field…

The little voice (that sounded suspiciously like Draco's) that so often gave Harry his more cunning plans (the voice that would be much more prominent had Harry actually chose Slytherin at his sorting) came into Harry's thoughts.  _How can you use your disadvantage to your advantage?_ asked the voice.  _You're in control of the entire auror force.  Nobody's going to question your actions, especially since you're The Boy Who Lived.  You could do anything…_

And slowly, a plan came to Harry.  A perfect plan.  A flawless plan.  A plan that would succeed.

GAA!!  Thanks for all your lovely and supportive reviews! (and sorry for such a short chapter!)

Evanjaleene, Mayleesa, Sword Wielder – Firebreath, midnightdusk, Arizosa, LadyMage, accou2, gaul1, Laura, socorro, Gia, nnifer, Milkyweed, Rowan, minnamo, Oro, Rosalia Snape, Rhiain, HM, harryforeva, Mystic Angel-Devil Queen, ittybittytreefrog, Billy Bob Joe, Alina10, Vivian Marie, Anna, Azn Phoenix-Angel, HARRIET POTTER, epholge, ka49s, leaps, Tom Wood, Fate, lizziebordon, Autumn Breeze, K. H. T, sons, ntamara

You guys rock!

Love to all,

Adah

P.s. I've decided to post my other story, but I will only update that story when I have already updated this story.  This way, I will not get ahead of myself and start working too much on the other story ("A Knock on the Door") without updating this sequel.  Whoo… I have a work ethic… yay.


	3. Melting Walls and New Procedures

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  J.K. Rowling does.

Summary:  After one very eventful night ten years ago, Voldemort was destroyed and Harry disappeared.  Harry lived as a muggle to forget about his past life.  But his old friends have found him and now he is forced to tell to tale…

**Author's note:**  Sorry!  I know I'm full of delays!  And my chapters are tiny!  But don't worry… the chapters will start coming fast and longer just as soon as I get back into the swing of things!

Chapter 3: Melting Walls and New Procedures

********

"Did Draco know?" asked Hermione.

            "Know what?" said Harry, annoyed at being interrupted now that he was finally telling the story of his past.

            "About the prophecy!"

            Knowing he was going to get yelled at (again), Harry said defiantly, "Yes."

            Shocked was too mild a description for Hermione's facial expression.  "Well, why didn't you tell me?  Tell us?"

            "I was too busy trying to think of what to do with my new found knowledge… I didn't want the information to leak out," answered Harry, a bit rudely.

            "I can keep a secret!"

            "Yeah, well, forget about it," said Harry dismissively.  "So I didn't tell you some things… big deal.  Was there a law or something that said I had to tell you everything that happened to me?"

            "But we were a team…" said Hermione angrily.

            "Who ever said that?" Harry started to get angry.  "It's not like I asked you guys to go everywhere with me.  I tried to prevent you from coming with me in first year, I kept secrets from you guys in second year.  I certainly didn't need your help in fourth year.  Fifth year I tried to stop you from coming with me to the ministry, but like idiots, everyone insisted on coming anyway.  Sixth year I flat out told you not to come with me, and you still did.  And in seventh year I avoided you guys completely."

            "We noticed," said Hermione.

            "_You_ made us a 'team', Hermione," Harry was staring daggers at his former friend.  "_I_ never wanted it.  Because of you, I always had to watch out for other people, not just me.  I was the one who felt guilty when someone got hurt.  Anything and everything ended up being my fault, my mistake for letting you come with me, and I was the one to deal with the consequences!"

Harry's eyes were slits and his normally bright green irises were now dark and cold.  "Just look at what your dumb meddling did in that last battle!" he snarled.  "Because of your recklessness, I had to watch thousands of people murdered!!"

            Several of the light bulbs outside the dome burst, sending the aurors into a flurry of excitement.  Harry was breathing heavily in anger.  

            "Um, James?" said Jacob hesitantly.  "You need to calm down."

            "I _am_ calm!" shouted Harry.

            "Um, no you're not."

            "If _she_ wouldn't make such snippy comments, I could just live my life in relative peace!"  Harry had his hands clenched and glared at Hermione.

            "Well, if _he_ would just explain to us what happened, we would be more understanding!" Hermione shot back.

            "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!" shouted Harry in frustration.  "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M _TRYING_??"

            Several things happened while Harry was yelling.            

The door burst open and a cold air blew through the room.  

The lights hanging from the ceiling ripped themselves from their mounts and flung themselves at the windows.  

The glass from the broken windows and light bulbs rose into the air and started spinning in little tornados.  

A deep vibrating sound came from the ground. 

And the very tops of the walls started to melt with paint dripping slowly down the sides.  

            Sarah gave a cry and jumped next to Emma, who started to wail childishly.  The aurors outside had taken shelter in a corner of the room and were trying desperately to avoid contact with the burning walls, the flying lights, and tornados of glass.  Most everyone joined Peter at the farthest point from Harry, except Ron who was quietly reproaching a rather shocked Hermione for provoking Harry.  

"Um, Harry, you're scaring us," said Fred.

            "Yeah," said George nervously.  "Can you please stop?  Like now?" 

            Harry took a few deep breaths.  _C'mon… get yourself under control…_ Harry told himself.  _You can do this… Concentrate…_  Harry closed his eyes tightly and focused on bringing in his power.  He heart felt like it was being pulled in several directions as he fought to control his magic.  

Finally, Harry had it.  The door closed and wind stopped blowing.  The tornados of glass stopped swirling and Harry even got the lights and windows to repair themselves.  The deep vibrating sound stopped.  And the walls stopped melting, although Harry didn't do anything to fix the slightly warped shape the walls now had and the paint that Harry dried in dripping patterns.

There was a very long silence.

"Jeez, Harry, you didn't need to go all demon-like on us…" said Fred awkwardly, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah," said Jacob, "What was that about?"

Harry rubbed his eyes.  "I already told you… I can't control my ability.  This stuff just… happens.  And without the pills…"  Harry didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Look, Harry," said Ron calmly, "Just continue your story.  I know we are all interested in hearing it, even if it doesn't seem like it."  Ron looked pointedly at his wife.  "I'll make sure Hermione stops interrupting."

Harry looked around at everyone.  His new friends looked frightened, his old friends looked upset.  Harry wasn't making anything better or easier.  _I just have to control my emotions…_

"Okay, okay," said Harry after a pause.  "I'll keep going."  _After all, there isn't much more damage I can do…_ "Now, where was I?"

~~~~~~~~(flashback) ~~~~~~~~

Harry was standing on a small platform in front of all the high-ranking officials in the auror force.  Every general, top field researcher, spy, head doctor, etc. was there.  Harry had been head auror for about a month and had talked to this group a few times already.  This time, he had called them together for a special reason.  One of his own devising.

            The group settled down as they saw Harry waiting to speak.

            "As many of you know," said Harry gravely, "There was a brutal attack by Death Eaters in Diagon Ally this morning."

            There were a few murmurs of sadness.

            "Not only were people tortured and attacked brutally," Harry continued, "But there were more civilian deaths today than during any other attack.  Friends, and even family members, of ours were murdered today."

            Someone gave a soft sob.

            "What happens when the next Death Eater attack comes, more brutal than this one was?  What will you do when you discover that your wife or husband, daughter or son, mother or father, brother or sister was killed?  What will you say to the bride whose new husband was just slain, to the mother whose son had just been murdered for the defense of his sister, or to the father of the little girl who was tortured to death?"

            The group gave a collective growl of horror, anger, and helplessness. 

"I do not need to stress how important it is that we prevent this from happening again.  As aurors, we are the protectors of these people.  We are not here to give out warnings and tickets.  We are not the police.  We are protectors and defenders of each civilian out there; soldiers for the people who cannot fight themselves."

"Hear, hear!" shouted someone.

There were other supportive shout outs from the group.

"Now," said Harry softly, to get everyone's attention.  "If there's one thing I know, it's Voldemort."  Most people visibly flinched.  "I know what he's up to.  I've confronted him too many times not to learn what he wants, I've seen too many of his thoughts not to know what his motives are, and I've received too many of his powers as a child not to know what he's capable of doing.  All I need to know now is where and when he plans to attack.  And I need you to help me."

The group looked surprised and vaguely pleased by Harry's request.  Harry Potter was admitting to them that he needed their help.  For once, he couldn't beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on his own; he needed the assistance of others.

            "Instead of filing your reports after you have finished writing them up, I would like you to hand them directly to me.  Every report you write, _every single one_, must be given to me.  After I have read each report personally, I will give the most detailed and significant ones to analyzers who will review the reports for any patterns or clues to what Voldemort is up to.

            "I know that together we can stop the torture and murder.  We will succeed and we will destroy Voldemort."

            The crowd gave one great cheer.  People stood up and started clapping.  _Apparently, they just need a little encouragement…_ thought Harry.  The head auror before him never gave any talks of hope or the future.  It was always bad news.  "We're going to need to send more men out on the field.  We're not winning with our current number"  or "More people we killed today.  I'm disappointed in you.  We need to fight harder, men.  If we had fought harder, this wouldn't have happened."  Harry's tiny bit of hope was all the group needed to latch onto Harry's every word and trust him in every aspect.

            Harry gave out a few guidelines for the new reports to be handed to him and then dismissed the group.  The first part of his plan was ready.

You guys rock my world.

gaul1, Mayleesa, Mystic Angel-Devil Queen, Sword Wielder-Firebreath, Arizosa, leaps, ckat44, Gia, sons, socorro, harryforeva, Milkyweed, coconut-ice agent h/h, lizziebordon, Paradox-of-Existence, Alina, Shrouded Spirits, Billy Bob Joe, Malalou, K.H.T, LoonyLoopyLisa, Tom Wood, juggling stars, Autumn Breeze, The Evil Percussionist, cosmoscat, mary, I Am A Sly Slytherin, and Lady Cinnibar

Love to all,

Adah


	4. Lies and Relatives

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  J.K. Rowling does.

Summary:  After one very eventful night ten years ago, Voldemort was destroyed and Harry disappeared.  Harry lived as a muggle to forget about his past life.  But his old friends have found him and now he is forced to tell to tale…

**Author's note:**  Whoa, I am _so_ sorry this has taken so long.  There was a family death and final exams are kicking my butt.  On top of that, I can't seem to come up with any interesting material that can bind my plot together.  I do have an ending in mind (don't worry!  I am writing in some sort of direction!). but it's just a matter of getting there.  I apologize for being so late.  From the bottom of my heart.  Honest.

Chapter 4: Lies and Relatives

********

There was a hesitant knock on Harry's office door.  Harry looked up from the letter he was reading and smiled.  It must be more reports.  It was wonderful how many reports started coming into his office after the announcement he made.  And apparently everyone noticed the part where he said, "I will give the most detailed and significant ones to analyzers" because every report he now read was filled with so many details that most of them bordered on useless.

            "Come in," said Harry.

            A slight man with mousy brown hair walked into the room nervously.  "Um, here is the first batch of reports from my section, sir."

            "Ah, yes," said Harry happily.  He vaguely recognized the man.  "You are the head of the memory charm department?"

            "Yes, sir.  Roger Simon, sir."

            Harry took the stack of papers from Simon's hands. 

Simon was generally a pretty quiet man, but was still very opinionated and never gave up on a side he was trying to argue or a cause he was trying to work for.  He would do anything if he thought it would help his cause or argument win.  Because of his unwavering loyalty, he was very popular among the lower-status aurors.  He did not act superior around those under him and went out of his way to clue them into what was going on among the higher ranks.  He was not flashy, but gave off an aura of earnestness and dedication.

"Well, thank you very much, Simon.  I'm sure these will be very helpful."

            "You'll send some of them to the analyzers?" asked Simon hopefully.

            "You can bet on it."

            Simon let out a breath of relief.  "Thank you, sir, for starting this.  I mean, I really feel like I'm doing something useful in the war.  Don't get me wrong; memory charms are very important, but just knowing that our department's reports, which are normally ignored, are finally being taken seriously helps everyone feel more important."

            Harry decided to use this man's loyalty to his advantage.  "Do you want to know why I decided to implement this new program, Simon?"

            "Isn't it because you want to win?" Simon said uncertainly. 

            "It's more than that," Harry said gravely.  "It's much more personal."

            "He killed your parents and took your friends hostage, you mean?"

            Harry visibly winced and hung his head slightly.  "Yes, and he wiped out the rest of my family."

            "Excuse me?"

            "He murdered the last few remaining family members I had."

            Simon appeared outraged.  "What happened?"

            "It was this summer," said Harry in a sad voice that sounded close to tears.  "My aunt, uncle, and cousin were tragically tortured and murdered.  They were my only remaining family.  My mother's sister.  I loved them dearly.  They were always so good to me."

            "I read an article about you saying that you grew up with muggles," said Simon.

            "Yes, they were muggles, but you would have never noticed.  They embraced magic and treated me like one of their own.  They were the kindest people."

            Simon hesitantly put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

            "Oh, why did Voldemort have to kill them??" Harry cried out.  "They were such good people!"

            "Don't worry, Mr. Potter--"

            "Call me Harry."

            "Okay, er, Harry.  Don't worry, we'll get Him.  We'll win this war.  I'll do everything in my power to make sure He pays for this."  Simon pounded his fist for emphasis.

            "Thank you, Simon," said Harry, sounding relieved.  "I'm glad I can count on you for support."

            "It's no problem, sir."

            "Just don't let this story get out.  I don't want people feeling sorry for me."

            "They won't feel sorry for you, sir.  They'll rally behind you."

            Harry laughed Simon's statement off.  "Well, anyway, thank you for listening.  I suppose I better get back to work."

            Simon nodded his head in understanding.  "Me too, I suppose."  He smiled.  "Have a good day, sir-- er, Harry."

            "You too, Simon."  Harry waved as Simon closed the door.

            _Whew_, sighed Harry as he sat down.  He examined the letter in front of him.

            "_Harry—_

_            "Vernon has died tragically in an drilling accident._

_            "The funeral will be this Sunday._

_            "Don't show up._

_            "—Petunia"_

            Yes, it did seem a little blunt and hastily written, but Harry supposed it was hard enough for Petunia just to mail the letter to him.  _Good thing I left a post office box address when I left_, thought Harry.  He had been surprised when Hedwig had brought the letter.  Usually she found nothing in the post office box.  

            _And it was a nicely timed death by Vernon_, Harry admitted.  It gave his story some semblance of truth.

Harry spent the next couple of days reading reports and trying to find clues as to where all the hostages were being kept.  Since Harry had told Roger Simon about his family's "deaths", people seemed to act nicer and even more respectful towards him.  Harry smiled as he saw the effects of his little exaggeration and he thought of how useful Simon might be to him in the future.

            About a week later, Harry was working on more reports when his office door practically flew off its hinges.

            "Exactly _what_ are you doing?" asked Hermione, her voice laced with fury.

            "Why, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  "How nice it is to see you!  It's been so long.  Too long.  When _was_ the last time we saw each other?"

            "The wedding," Hermione ground out.  She closed the door behind her and advanced towards Harry.  "Now, can you please explain to me what is going on?"

            Harry raised an eyebrow.  "What are you referring to?"

            "The stories I've been hearing!  The ones about your aunt and uncle being killed and tortured!"

            "But not in that order."

            Hermione threw her hands up.  "So you _do_ know about them!"

            "Yes."

            "Then you know they're not true!"

            "How do you know they're not true?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Because there's no report or any news about it."

            "I didn't want it known by the public," Harry answered simply.

            "So your aunt and uncle were killed by Death Eaters…" said Hermione skeptically.

            "And my cousin," said Harry frowning at the report he was reading.  "I wonder what the "_adfinis_" spell is…"

            "It repeats the last spell you did."

            "Strange, I've never heard of it."

            "That's because it only works in Romania, when there's--- what am I doing?  Can we please stay on topic?"

            Harry looked up and gave her a patronizing smile.  "Sure."

            "So the stories are true?"

            Harry shrugged.  "Yes."  He turned his attention back to the report.

            Hermione narrowed her eyes.  "Then I suppose the rumor that your aunt and uncle were kind, sweet, and supportive towards you is also true?"

            "Why wouldn't it be?"

            "Because your home life was horrible!"

            "You don't know that," said Harry distractedly.

            "But—"

            Harry patiently looked back at Hermione.  "I never said they were awful, magic-hating, abusive and spiteful people, did I?  I never told you whether or not I was being fed or loved or cared for.  You never met my family.  How do you know they were not kind, sweet, and supportive?"

            "You implied it."

            "You imagined it."

            "But—"

            "Hermione," said Harry, calmly folding his hands and leaning towards her.  "Does any of this have a point?"

            "You're making stuff up!"

            Harry smiled softly.  "I was perfectly happy living with the Dursleys, and now I am very upset over their deaths.  You are bringing up a painful topic and painful memories.  I appreciate your concern, but it is unfounded.  Why don't you take the day off and get some rest, hm?"

            Hermione looked suspiciously at Harry.  Then, she turned silently and walked out of Harry's office.

            It was only when she was safely within the elevator, alone, that she said to herself, "A perfectly happy person would never notice whether or not he is being fed, loved, or cared for."

Gaa!  I love you all so much!  You are too kind!

Mayleesa, athenakitty, ckat44, Srialb, HAZZAGRIFF, Arizosa, Milkyweed, lizziebordon, lady of violet, leaps, AutumnBreeze, Fate, Hexe605, YC, Gia, Billy Bob Joe, Shrouded Spirits, imagearcher, cosmoscat, twin demonic angels, Otaku freak, ZeonReborn, Heather, Molly Morrison, mickeymoose, Siri Kat, Julian, Mikito, sakura_star-63, gatesy, pug320, futagoakuma-tenshi01, Take to the Sky, Xenith

Love to all,

Adah

P.s. And if you would like to know exactly when I update (and you don't already receive an e-mail), leave your e-mail address in your review and I'll tell you when I update.


	5. ADOPT THIS ADORABLE STORY

Hi all!

Okay everyone who rushed to read this chapter is SURE to be disappointed — I've decided to offer this story (Facing the Past, Fixing the Present) up for adoption. (You can stop reading now if you were hoping I had started writing again....)

I recently found my **very** old hard drive and realized my old documents were still stored on it. So I thought I would put the word out to see if anyone is interested in taking my story and my notes from around 8 years ago and writing the rest of it (and any sequels???).

Unfortunately, I'm a picky person and I would ideally love to have this story continued by a **better** writer than me. If you are interested in adopting this story (with access, of course, to Hidden Beneath), please send me an email (adah[underscore]x[at]yahoo[dot]com) with a link to your best piece of writing. After around two weeks, I'll inform everyone if I've chosen a new story parent.

Awesome. I look forward to hearing from everyone interested! I'm sure all the readers out there, as well, will look forward to having this story **finally** continued!!

Adah.


End file.
